


No Promises, No Demands

by thefrogg



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogg/pseuds/thefrogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises, No Demands

The gunshots echoed in the hall. Eyes closed, backs turned, prayers spoken and pleas made and bargains offered, none of it could prevent the spray of blood, of thicker things.

_Too late, _the UnSub's bitter words came back, _too little, too late. I'll show you powerless, I'll show you, I swear..._

Reid bolted, footsteps fading in the distance.

"My God," Emily whispered, eyes wide and breath shallow.

Morgan glanced up at Hotch before following Reid. He knew, he knew--

As bad as this case was -- as bad as any case with children was -- Reid would be seeing this forever. And he couldn't outrun his own mind, his own memories.

"Reid!" Morgan paused at the end of the hall, looking each way before taking a chance and heading for the door to the parking lot.

The door burst open, banging against the brick wall. Sunlight streamed through patchwork clouds in a betrayal of the lives cut short.

"Reid?"

A ragged sob answered.

"Reid, look at me."

"I, I c-c-can't get, get it out," Reid stammered, the heels of his hands digging into his eyes.

Morgan knelt beside him, heat from the asphalt bleeding through his jeans. "I know." A dark hand cupped the back of Reid's skull, fingers tangling in wind-whipped hair. "C'mere."

Reid barely shifted, shoulders hunching even further in rejection of the comfort offered.

Shutting his eyes against Reid's pain and his own, Morgan sighed. "I know you can't forget, we all do. Do you think it's any easier for the rest of us? Hotch has a son. Gideon? Sees probably everyone on the team but Hotch as his kids."

"But you can all _forget." _Grief and accusation choked Reid, his words rough and broken.

"Yeah," Morgan answered, apologetic and regretful. "Time will help."

"No, it won't," Reid whispered.

"Reid?" Morgan tugged gently, coaxing Reid closer.

Reid hiccuped, uncurling just enough to turn and bury his face in Morgan's neck. "It never gets any easier."

Closing his arms around Reid's body, feeling the tension coiled in tight muscles, Morgan surrendered to his own tears. "No, it doesn't. It never does."


End file.
